destruipdiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Asking Alexandria
Askenga Alexandria Asking Alexandria é uma banda formada por Fumantes e ex-Travestis, a banda é originaria da inglaterra, do thumb|243px|Os mendigos da banda, reparem nasituação precaria das roupas.ritmo Metalcore,Scraemo,hardcore, há sei lá qualquer merda que emo ouvi, e foi formada em 2008, e o criador foi Ben Bruce(o criador da merda toda), bruce vivia sozinho e compondo poemas falndo sobre morte e outras coisas de Emo, ele resolveu sair procurando por emos para integrar a banda(que nem se que era uma banda, mas estava perto de ser), mas ninguém queria participar de um projeto de retardado e maluco, até que ele descobriu jovens que tinham a mesma doença que ele tinha(loucura), ai a banda se formou.O sucesso não passava nem perto daquele grupo de jovens que faziam canções de doido, as primeiras musicas compostas pela askenga alexandria, fram "Ele me Comeu"(sucesso total nas paradas) e outra foi "Suruba de Emo"(sucesso até hoje, e muito cantado em seus shows pelos fãns).E nada dava certo, até que em um belo dia uma Ema(Macho de emo) entrou cem querer no site Vagalume, e se entereçou pela banda e começou a ouvir as musicas(que no entanto eram só duas), e espanhou para seua outros amigo eminhos e eminhas, ai os amiguinhos dela espalhou para seus outros amiguinhos eminhos, e os amiguinhos do amigos dela mostraram para seus amigos, e foi indo....e indo....indo mais um pouco....e mais indo...começou a correr....e finalmente disparou o sucesso.E o sucesso veio para os eminhos ingleses, outras musicas sem pé e nem cabeça foram lançadas, o primeiro show foi marcado, em um hospicio, próximo ao centro da cidade,o concerto foi super,hiper,power,Wiki lotado 25 pessoas, as primeiraas 20 morreram após o primeiro refrão, e os outros 5 sobreviventes tiveram que ser internadosno Hospicio mesmo, o Show foi um verdadeira merda, e o sucesso continuou té chegar na africa( e quando passa pela africa, é por que é sucesso mesmo, por que é raramente coisas como essa serem comentadas na africa). Albúms Stand Up and Scream: Lançado em 2009, com 14 musicas, estimace que esse album matou apenas 30 pessoas ao ouvirem as 3 primeiras musicas, tornando a asking alexandria umas das maiores bandas assassinas do mundo.COnteve nas musicas Solidão,Solidão,Solidão, um pouco mais de solidão, eeeeeeeeeeee para terminar tam tam SOLIDÂO!!!!. Reckless and Relentless: Segundo albúm da banda, foi completamente o sucesso da banda, tendo 4 musicas iguais a do primeiro albúm, os fãns adoraram as musicas, e claro morreram após, os sobrevivemtes claro ficaram loucos.As letras foram sore Solidão,sofrimento,merda,girias de emo. Stepped Up and Scratched: Terceiro albúm do grupo, nesse album conteve 20 musicass(um pouco maiora do quee os outros), a musica de sucesso foi "Pica na Pica", não a estatus de morte sobre algum fãn após ouvir alguma musica do albúm, conteve temas como Solidão(è só isso que eles sabem falar), morte(novo), e Desprezo(novo também). Integrantes Danny Worsnop-O louquinho que só compos sobre solidaão!!! Ben Bruce-Doido Que toca e bAlança a cabeça Cameron Liddell-DOidDoido secundario que também balança a cabeleira e toca Sam Bettley-Gay sem importancia James Cassells-O quebra tudo que ve pela frente Ver também Charlie Brow Jr. Tokio Hotel Gay Restart(bam de rock mais gay de todas, e se isso for rock) Paramore CPM22 Cazuza